1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and/or apparatus for processing a three-dimensional (3D) object based on an interaction of a user with the 3D object.
2. Description of the Related Art
To allow an interaction of a user with a two-dimensionally represented object, a touch input by, for example, a mouse, a pen or a finger may be used. Unlike the two-dimensionally represented object, an object represented in three-dimensions on a three-dimensional (3D) display for displaying a stereoscopic image has a stereoscopic depth. Because it is difficult to allow for interaction in a z-axis direction using a mouse, it is also difficult to precisely control or operate a three-dimensionally represented object.